Vampire World
by ReeMashiba
Summary: Gara-gara pergi ke danau yang biasanya sering dijuluki Vampire lake, Hyuuga Hinata terjebak kedalam danau karena kakinya ditarik oleh seseorang.Kemudian disana ia bertemu dengan kehidupan baru, dimana dunia tersebut dipenuhi oleh vampire.chap 2 apdet,RnR
1. Chapter 1

Vampire world

Gara-gara pergi ke danau yang biasanya sering dijuluki Vampire lake, Hyuuga Hinata terjebak kedalam danau karena kakinya ditarik oleh seseorang. Kemudian disana ia bertemu dengan kehidupan baru, dimana dunia tersebut dipenuhi oleh vampire. Hidup secara sembunyi di dunia penuh dengan orang-orang penghisap darah?

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Rated: M, maybe semi M juga :D

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata

.

.

.

Malam yang kelam.

"Da-dasar, Tou-san jahat sekali padaku. Seenaknya saja menjodohkanku kepada Kiba-kun. Pa-padahal aku hanya menganggap Kiba-kun teman, tidak lebih," Hisaknya sambil melemparkan batu-batuan kecil kearah danau.

Syuut. Angin berhembus pelan. Suasana malam yang kelam membuat bulu kuduknya merinding bebas.

"E-eh ini adalah Vampire lake, apa benar didalam danau ini ada dunia Vampire?" Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Syuuuut, helaian rambut panjang Hinata melayang dihembus angin.

"Ke-kenapa suasananya begitu mencekam? Me-membuatku merinding saja. Kira-kira ini sudah jam berapa ya?" Ujar Hinata sambil melirik kearah arlojinya.

"Ha-Hah? Jam 10 malam. Aku harus pulang, ini sudah malam. Disini juga, Me-menakutkan," Ucap Hinata beranjak dari rerumputan.

Dan saat kakinya hendak melangkah pulang, tiba-tiba saja ditarik seseorang. Dan orang tersebut langsung membekap mulutnya.

Hinata ingin berteriak tapi tak ada daya. Dia hanya dapat melihat sekilas wajah orang tersebut. Berparas tampan tapi mempunyai taring digiginya.

"Si-siapa ka-kamu?" Bisiknya pelan namun suara tersebut ditelan oleh derasnya arus yang tiba-tiba membawa kedua orang itu pergi.

"Akhirnya kau datang sendiri kepadaku, Hyuuga Hinata," Ucap lelaki tersebut sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya dan terliihat satu taring di mulutnya.

.

.

.

Didalam rumah yang bergayakan tradisional Negara Jepang ini, terlihat orang-orang berwajah cemas mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Bagaimana ini Tou-san, Hinata-nee belum pulang? Neji-nii juga belum pulang dari lembur lagi. Bagaimana jika Nee-san diculik atau –"

"Diamlah Hanabi, Tou-san akan menghubungi polisi. Kau jangan cemas," Ujar Hiashi menenangkan anaknya.

"Baik Tousan."

.

.

.

Hyuuushh, Angin bertiup semaunya. Dimana ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak Hinata saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dimana aku, arrghh kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit sekali," Ucap Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia mencoba mengingat sebelum dia berada disini.

"Bu-Bukankah aku tadi ditarik masuk kedalam Vampire lake. Pasti Tou-san telah menemukan aku," Ujar Hinata yang masih duduk diatas tempat tidur yang megah.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ini kamar siapa? Tidak ada ruangan ini dirumahnya. Dimana aku sebenarnya?.

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tersebut, Bangunan ini sangat aneh. Tidak seperti bangunan di Tokyo. Bangunan ini seperti kastil. Kastil yang sudah tua usianya.

"I-ini dimana? Kenapa begitu sepi dan kelam?" Tanya Hinata sedikit berbisik.

"Ternyata kau sudah bangun ya? Apakah kau sangat lelah? Sampai-sampai kau tertidur selama 1 minggu," ucap lelaki yang memiliki mata onyx tiba-tiba. Dan dia memiliki, Taring.

"Kyaaa, si-siapa kau? Ke-kenapa kau begitu mengerikan. Aku dimana?" ucap Hinata memundurkan kakinya karena takut.

"Disini, lebih banyak orang yang lebih mengerikan daripada aku, Hinata."

"Ke-kenapa kau tau namaku? Sedangkan aku tak mengenalimu. Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran Vampire," Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya tinggal dalam diam.

"Va-Vampire? Apakah aku bermimpi? I-Ini tidak mungkin."

Hinata langsung terjatuh kelantai. Tapi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, Kedua tangan seseorang telah menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu.

Saat Sasuke hendak membawa Hinata kedalam kamarnya. Terekspos leher putih Hinata yang mulus dan begitu menggoda.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali dan begitu mirip dengannya Hinata. Hanya saja, perasaan ini akan aku pendam selagi aku bisa," Desis Sasuke ketelinga Hinata.

.

.

.

"Tolong, kau jaga Nona Hinata. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa, atau kau kubunuh," Suara lelaki yang berambut biru dongker ini terdengar samar-samar terhadap seorang pelayan Wanita yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan, kelihatannya suasana sedang sepi. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri.

Kebetulan jendela terbuka, akhirnya Hinata bernekat untuk kabur dari kastil vampire sekarang.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaganya agar dapat menjauh dari kastil tersebut, dan akhirnya Hinata menyerah, lagipula jarak kastil lumayan jauh dari posisi dia sekarang.

"Ak-Akhirnya aku bisa lolos juga," Ucap Hinata terengah-engah sambil bersandar di sebatang pohon.

Sreekk..Sreekk.

"E-Eh si-siapa itu?" Hinata berteriak ketakutan. Dan mulai berhati-hati.

Tidak ada sahutan, melainkan adanya angin berhembus dan begitu menusuk.

"Khu..khu ternyata ada manusia didunia Vampire ini? Dan penciumanku tidak salah. Hei cantik, aroma tubuhmu sangat memikat sekali. Kemarilah cantik," Ujar seorang pria berambut Coklat kemerahan ini sambil menampakkan kedua taringnya yang panjang.

"Ka-Kau si-siapa? Jangan de-dekati aku, menjauhlah," Teriak Hinata ketakutan.

"Hahaha, aku adalahSasori. Salah satu vampire yang mempunyai 1 batu Hitam disini. Kau menyuruhku menjauh? Heh apa tidak salah. Kau adalah manusia yang mempunyai wangi menggoda. Beruntung aku yang menemukanmu, jika vampire yang lain menemukanmu. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati, tapi aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu, khukhukhu," Ujar Sasori sambil menunjukan kedua taring tajamnya. Dan itu mengerikan.

"Ti-Tidak, me-menjauh kau dariku. Ja-Jangan mendekat, A-Atau –"

"Atau apa Hn? Kau akan membunuhku? Hahaha, lakukan saja jika kau bisa," Sasori sudah begitu dekat dengan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menghindar dan memejamkan matanya saat tangan Sasori hendak mencengkram dirinya. Tapi.

"Hentikan."

Sontak Sasori menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Jangan menyentuh dia. Dia milikku, Sasori," Ucap mata onyx ini menatap tajam kearah Sasori.

"Hahaha, rupanya pangeran kegelapan ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Cih, ternyata kau juga mengincar putri kegelapan itu ya, ternyata benar. Dia begitu mirip, hahaha," Sasori tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Diam kau, jangan bicara satu kata pun didepan Hinata. Atau kau akan kuhabisi sekarang juga, Vampire kutukan. Kau pikir, kau telah sempurna ingin menjadi seperti aku hn? Jangan kau kira, karena kau memiliki satu batu kegelapan kau bisa sempurna. Jangan bermimpi Sasori," Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat dingin dan begitu menusuk.

"Cih, kau begitu menyebalkan. Akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga Sasuke."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa, Sasori."

"Hiyaaa," Sasori mulai menyerang Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam ditempat dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Hinata hanya dapat memandang dengan penuh tanda Tanya, siapa putri kegelapan itu? Kenapa Sasuke dan Sasori menginginkannya. Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa harus Hinata.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Hallo Minna-san, Ree kembali membawa fic baru dengan Fic lama Ree yang luaamaa apdetnya, hehe Gomen.

Gimana fic baru Ree, asem,garing. Ato gimana?chap pertama emang Ree sengaja buat masih agak rahasia. jadi cerita intinya belum jelas, karena saya mau buat readers penasaran *ditimpuk*.

Delete atau lanjut nih? Review yaah. Terima kasih :).

Miss'Ree'moriku.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire world

Gara-gara pergi ke danau yang biasanya sering dijuluki Vampire lake, Hyuuga Hinata terjebak kedalam danau karena kakinya ditarik oleh seseorang. Kemudian disana ia bertemu dengan kehidupan baru, dimana dunia tersebut dipenuhi oleh vampire. Hidup secara sembunyi di dunia penuh dengan orang-orang penghisap darah?

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Warning : Typo,Gajeness,Maybe OOC, don't like don't read.

Rated: M, maybe semi M juga :D

Pairing : Sasuke Hinata

.

.

.

Siang hari yang sangat panas, terik matahari begitu terasa diatas kepala. Menatap diam kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

Suara decitan kaki, hentaman tubuh, dan teriakan penuh amarah serta dendam terlontarkan diantara mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Sasori.

Tiba-tiba.

Sebuah cahaya hitam memisahkan Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Cih siapa itu? Mengganggu saja," Ujar Sasori yang sudah terhempas ketanah.

"Sudah kukira, buat apa kau menyusulku Kakashi. Aku tidak mau pertarunganku diganggu. Pergilah, akan aku habisi vampire terkutuk ini sendirian," Perintah Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri dan menghusap darah dipinggir bibirnya.

"Tuan muda, sudah cukup. Kau membuat putri Hinata ketakutan, seka—"

"Tu-tunggu, Ke-Kenapa aku dibilang tuan pu-putri Hinata? A-ada apa, Sa-Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata yang langsung memotong pembicaraan Kakashi dan ketakutan.

Sasuke kaget mendengar Hinata mengucapkan itu. Dia belum ingin melihat Hinata mengetahui segalanya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk kembali kekastil.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Dan kau Kakashi, jangan berkata apapun lagi tentang Hinata. Hinata ayo pulang kekastil, dan jangan mencoba untuk kabur lagi," Ucap Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata tak tau harus bicara apa, dari tadi dia hampir linglung dan stress dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar. Dan terpaksa Hinata menuruti kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sasori, kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini kapan-kapan ya. Aku tak akan lupa," Tegas Sasuke kepada Sasori yang hanya tertawa seperti merendahkan.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke, dan semoga putri itu benar. Orang yang sangat kau tunggu selama ini," Sasori tertawa kembali diakhir pembicaraannya dan pada akhirnya Sasuke,Hinata, dan Kakashi menghilang bersama angin.

"Hinata, kau akan kurebut kembali."

.

.

.

Dikediaman Keluarga besar Hyuuga. Setelah Hiashi memerintahkan sejumlah polisi untuk mencari Hinata, ternyata tetap saja Hinata tak ditemukan.

"Hiashi, akhirnya akibat ulahmu yang lalai. Dia kembali untuk mengambil kepunyaannya," Ujar perempuan tua Yang sering disapa Nenek Chiyo oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku tau, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Hinata dari danau pembuka gerbang dunia manusia dan dunia vampire. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan bu? Apa aku harus kembali kedunia tersebut dan membawa Hinata kembali, atau apa?" Teriak Hiashi yang sudah kehabisan akal dan frustasi.

"Untuk sementara, kita jangan bergerak dahulu. Kita akan lihat apa yang akan dilakukan para Vampire terkutuk itu."

"Baik Kaa-san."

.

.

.

Braakkk, Hinata terlempar diatas kasurnya. Dan matanya hanya dapat berlinangkan air mata, dan dirinya merasa takut dan takut. Sasuke kali ini sangat mengerikan, matanya merah dan penuh amarah, kedua taringnya muncul dan menatap Hinata dengan sangat kesal.

Hinata menghindar dan terus menghindar dari Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke mencengkram tangannya, "Kau tau Hinata, jangan mencoba kabur dari ku, Aku tak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi. Arrrgghh, kau akan kuberi hukuman yang berat jika kau masih melakukan kesalahan dan mencoba kabur dariku, ingatkan itu Hyuuga," Ucap Sasuke penuh amarah dan menghepaskan Hinata ketempat tidur. Lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang dikelilingi dengan ketakutan.

Hinata hanya dapat meringkuk dan menangis sendirian didalam kastil itu, dan merindukan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku, Aku ingin pulang."

.

.

.

Pada saat makan malam tiba.

Sudah berkumpul para keluarga Uchiha, Klan vampire terkuat di Vampire world. Setiap malam Jum'at Uchiha Itachi sang kakak pertama, Uchiha Madara sang kakak kedua, Uchiha Fugaku sang ayah dan Uchiha Mikoto sang ibu berkumpul.

Keluarga Uchiha selalu berkeliaran setiap hari untuk mencari mangsa di Kehidupan manusia, tapi setiap malam Jum'at mereka berkumpul bersama dan istirahat.

"Otousan, Okasaan, Itachi-Nii dan Madara Nii aku telah menemukan Hinata," Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dan membuat mereka semua tersedak.

"A-apa? Kau serius Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto dan semua yang ada disana.

"Hn, dia ada disini."

"Kau suruh dia menginap dimana,hn? dan apa kau sudah gila. Hinata sudah lama tidak tinggal disini dan kemungkinan besar darahnya pun sudah setengah manusia dan setengah Vampire," Ujar Madara sambil mengunyah daging didepan wajahnya.

"Dikamar dia yang lama, mungkin saja dia akan ingat kembali. Tak akan ada masalah, aku akan menjaganya."

"jangan berbohong. Aku dengar dari Kakashi, Sasori hampir menanggkap Hinata, apa itu benar?" Tanya Itachi yang membuat Sasuke bungkam.

'Dasar Kakashi'

"Hn, tapi itu karena salah Hinata sendiri yang mencoba kabur dariku."

"Wah, Kaa-san ingin bertemu Hinata," Ucap Mikoto yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan sekarang, nanti saja aku akan memperkenalkan kalian pada Hinata," Ujar Sasuke yang menahan langkah Mikoto,sehingga Mikoto kembali duduk.

"Padahal Kaa-san ingin bertemu Hinata sekarang, kenapa Hinata tidak ikut makan malam?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Dia tidak mungkin makan daging manusia ini Kaa-san, dia bisa muntah." 

"Kau benar juga, baiklah terserah kau saja Sasuke, tapi berjanjilah akan mempertemukan Kaa-san dengan Hinata ya," Ucap Mikoto tersenyum.

"Hn."  
>.<p>

.

Tok..tok..tok.

"Ma-Masuk," Ujar Hinata, begitu pintu kamar terbuka. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Oh tidak Sasuke pasti marah lagi kepada Hinata, itulah yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

Hinata hanya memilih diam dan takut, tangannya terlihat gemetaran.

"Ikut aku."

"…."

"Ayo ikut aku," Tawar Sasuke dan tetap menjaga emosinya.

Hinata tetap tidak menjawab, dan hanya menunduk lalu menanggis.

'Cih, kenapa harus menanggis. Aku benci melihatnya.'

"Ayo," Ucap Sasuke dan menarik tangan Hinata.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menepisnya. Dan itu sudah memancing emosi Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata sekuat-kuatnya, dan berubah menjadi seorang Vampire yang seutuhnya, Taringnya yang tajam ia tunjukkan dan matanya yang merah penuh dengan amarah.

"Hahaha kau berani menolakku hah Hinata? Kau akan kuhabisi sekarang juga. Kau benar-benar tidak B.E.R.G.U.N.A,Hiaarrggh," Teriak Sasuke dan sukses membuat Hinata hanya membungkam mulutnya dan menanggis.

Kenapa Sasuke begitu mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari tadi Siang. Dirinya hanya pasrah.

"Sa-Sasuke he-hentikan," Teriak Hinata sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Hahaha Hentikan katamu? Kau sendiri yang membuat aku marah Hinata. Dan sekarang kau akan kuhukum."

Lalu Sasuke sudah mendekat kearah Hinata, dan Hinata hanya dapat menghindar dan mundur kebelakang dan akhirnya tubuhnya berhenti didinding, dan tak dapat lagi menghindar.

Jreeepp.

Tangan Sasuke telah mencengkram leher Hinata dan memandang Hinata penuh nafsu untuk menghabisi Hinata detik ini juga.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menahan tangan Sasuke agar tak terlalu mencekik lehernya dengan kuat.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar harum sekali Hinata, akan ku gigit sekarang juga. Hahahaaa," Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mendekatkan taringnya kearah Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat diam disela tangisannnya, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Tapi terlambat sudah, Taring tajam Sasuke sudah menempel di leher Hinata.

"Hentikan, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke langsung menoleh kesumber suara, terlihat Itachi yang sudah berdiri dan menghentikan niatnya untuk memangsa Hinata.

"Cih, pengganggu."

Lalu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata dengan beribu perasaan yang bercampur.

Itachi hanya dapat melihat Punggung Sasuke yang lama-kelamaan tak terlihat lagi.

Hinata hanya dapat menanggis dan sungguh ketakutan. Lalu Itachi mendekat kearah Hinata, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, berdiri," Ucap Itachi dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Hinata ragu untuk membalas tangan itu. Tapi akhirnya, ia jabat juga tangan Itachi dengan gemetaran.

"Sa-Siapa kamu?" Tanya Hinata dalam ketakutannya.

"Aku Itachi, salah Satu Vampire di keluarga Uchiha. Dan kakak pertama Sasuke.," Jawab Itachi seadanya.

"A-apa ka-kau juga haus darah se-seperti vampire lainnya?" Dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang konyol dari Hinata.

"Iya, aku suka darah. Tapi tidak terlalu suka."

"…."

"Kau begitu mirip," Tambah Itachi tiba-tiba dan membuat Hinata kaget.

'mungkin aku menanyakan kebingunganku dengan Itachi-senpai saja'

"I-itachi senpai?" panggil Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini siapa di dunia vampire ini? A-aku sungguh tak mengerti. Kenapa aku selalu dikatakan mirip dengan seseorang?"

"….."

"Ke-kenapa Itachi-senpai diam?"

"Kau sok akrab denganku."

"Ma-Maaf."

"…."

"….."

"Baik, akan aku ceritakan."

Hinata sangat senang sekali saat mendengar Itachi akan menceritakan dan menjawab segala kebingungannya selama ini.

"Te-terimakasih Itachi-sama."

"Iya, 150 tahun yang lalu. Saat Sasuke berumur 27 tahun. Dia berte-"

"A-apa 150 tahun, jadi umur kalian sekaran 177 tahun? Tua sekali," Potong Hinata tiba-tiba dan membuat Itachi sedikit kesal, jujur saja Itachi paling benci jika perkataannya di potong oleh orang lain.

"Aku paling tidak suka pembicaraanku dipotong."

"E-eh ma-maaf, silahkan lanjutkan."

"Saat Sasuke berumur 27 tahun, dia menemukan seorang wanita Vampir berambut Indigo dan bermata putih tergeletak didepan gerbang kastil. Dia tergeletak lemas dan hampir tak bernafas. Dan akhirnya Sasuke merasa iba lalu memerintahkan para penjaga untuk membawa perempuan itu kedalam kastil dan diberi perawatan oleh Kabuto. Setelah itu Sasuke melihat kondisi perempuan itu. Ternyata dia adalah vampire yang disiksa. Lalu entah kenapa rasa iba di hati Sasuke muncul, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan wanita itu tinggal dikastil ini. Kami juga terkejut mendengar Sasuke mau membiarkan wanita itu tinggal bersama kami. Mungkin pertama kami menganggap ini sangat merepotkan tapi wanita itu dapat membuat Sasuke tertawa dan tidak lagi bersifat dingin seperti sebelumnya jadi kami tidak lagi mempermasalahkan keberadaan wanita itu, Okasaan dan Otousan juga sangat menyukainya. tapi kebahagiaan itu tak selamanya berjalan," Ucap Itachi dan berhenti sejenak.

"Lalu terjadi apa?" Tambah Hinata yang terlihat begitu menghayati cerita dari Itachi.

"Suatu hari, ada seorang manusia yang menelusup masuk ke Vampire world, dia seorang pemburu Vampire. Pada saat itu wanita itu dan Sasuke sedang bermain diluar kastil. Dan keadaan saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tiba-tiba Pemburu vampire itu mendatangi mereka berdua, ternyata pemburu tersebut datang ke vampire world hanya untuk mencari wanita itu. Saat Sasuke Tanya apa keperluan pemburu tersebut, ternyata keperluannya adalah mengambil batu permata hitam yang ada didalam tubuh wanita vampire tersebut. Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, ternyata batu terakhir ada di wanita tersebut. Tapi Sasuke tak mau menyerahkannya, akhirnya Sasuke dan pemburu itu berkelahi sangat sengit dan pada akhirnya Sasuke terdesak dan hampir mati, saat pemburu tersebut ingin membunuh Sasuke, wanita itu menghentikannya dan memilih ikut pemburu tersebut asalkan Sasuke tidak dibunuh, dan akhirnya pemburu itu setuju lalu membawa wanita itu pergi. Dan Sasuke sangat terpukul melihat wanita itu pergi, andaikan saja dia masih sempat berdiri mungkin Sasuke masih sempat membawa wanita itu pergi,dan karena itu juga wanita itu diberi sebutan Puteri kegelapan," Lanjut Itachi.

"Te-terus Sasuke bagaimana setelah itu Itachi-senpai? Dan apa itu batu permata Hitam?"

"Sasuke bersumpah akan mengambil dan mencari wanita tersebut dan membunuh pemburu itu. Batu permata hitam adalah batu yang diwariskan turun menurun oleh para leluhur kami, batu itu sangat kuat kemampuannya. Ada 9 batu Hitam yang tersebar karena terjadinya perebutan kekuatan batu itu. Kekuatan batu itu dapat melakukan segalanya. Dan apabila disatukan maka kekuatannya akan lebih besar 9 kali lipat dan sangat bahaya. Jadi bagi kami bangsa vampire, batu itu adalah batu yang melambangkan kami ini vampire yang terkuat dan terhormati. Keluarga Uchiha memiliki 2 batu hitam itu dan tersembunyi. Jika vampire jahat menggunakannya maka akan terus terjadi perpecahan. Tapi kami beruntung karena yang memegang batu itu tidak menggunakannya dalam hal keburukan."

"La-lu na-nama wanita dan pemburu vampire itu si-siapa?"

"Namanya adalah Hinata dan Hiashi."

"A-apa? Kenapa sama dengan namaku?" Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya dan nama ayahnya pun disebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, Tousan bilang aku adalah anak yang paling dia sayang. Dan aku pun begitu mirip dengan Hanabi dan Neji-nii," Bantah Hinata yang tak percaya.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, batu hitam itu sudah menjadi milik ayahmu sekarang dan dia memakainya untuk membuatmu lupa ingatan serta menciptakan anaknya Hanabi dan Neji yang hampir mirip denganmu agar kau percaya. Kemudiaan pencarian Sasuke berhasil untuk menemukanmu, tapi saat dia melihat kau dirawat sangat baik oleh Hiashi dan begitu bahagia akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Hiashi lalu menunggu waktu yang tepat ditepi Vampire lake, dan malam itu kau datang. Itu menjadi kesempatan yang bagus bagi Sasuke lalu dia membawamu kembali kesini. Ternyata saat kau sudah lama tinggal di dunia manusia, darahmu menjadi sebagian darah manusia dan sebagian masih mengalir darah vampire. Untuk level darah manusia, darahmu itu sangat harum dan menggoda. Tapi Sasuke sudah berlatih untuk menahan nafsunya saat didekatmu. Sasuke itu benar-benar mencintai dan menunggumu selama 150 tahun Hinata," Tambah Itachi.

'A-apa? Jadi aku ini adalah vampire?'

Hinata menunduk dan sedih. Walaupun kebingungannya sudah terjawab tapi itu bukanlah jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum bertemu kau, Sasuke adalah vampire yang kejam dan tak kenal ampun. Tapi saat bertemu dengan kau, lalu melihat cahaya putih dibola matamu. Dia sedikit berubah menjadi vampire yang tak kejam lagi dan lebih memilih bersamamu daripada berburu manusia bersama kami. Kuharap kau akan mengubahnya menjadi Sasuke yang bersamamu dulu, Hinata," Ucap Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terlalu banyak terkejut mendengar seluruh ucapan Itachi.

"Tak kusangka ternyata seperti ini? Ta-tapi kenapa aku belum bisa menerima jawaban itu. Hatiku masih belum tenang. La-lalu mana Sasuke? Mungkin aku bisa menemukan jawabannya dari mulut Sasuke sendiri," Ucap Hinata dalam hati dan merenungkan kembali semua ucapan Itachi terhadapnya.

.

.

.

To be continued.

Kyaaa, pasti chapter 2 anjlok banget yak :(.  
>gomen karena ceritanya kurang memuaskan? Dan mungkin membingungkan. Untuk hubungan Sasori dan Hinata chapter depan akan aku beritahu. Dan maaf juga buat semuanya karena Ree apdetnya lama ;)<p>

Lalu terima kasih banyak bagi yang mau menyempatkan diri meriview Fanfic gaje saya ini ^_^.

Dan saya akan membalas beberapa review dari para readers ;).

**Roy Mustang** , uhm saya akan ubah di chapter kedua ini dan memperbaiki semuanya, maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk review, review lagi yah ;).  
><strong>Kanami Gakura<strong> , salam kenal juga Kanami ;), iyap udah Ree apdet. Uhm untuk kesalahan itu Ree mohon maaf sekali tapi udah Ree ubah kok :D. wah kalo apdet petir Ree gak janji ya tapi bakal Ree usahain sebisa Ree agara Kanami puas dengan Fanfic Ree, makasih ya udah mau Review. Jika sempat Review lagi ya ;)

**YamadaRika **, iya ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ya udah mau review, Review lagi ya Yamada ;)  
><strong>hyuuchiha prinka<strong>** , **yap udah Ree apdet, makasih ya udah mau review ;) review lagi ;)

**Hyou **, udah apdet, makasih udah mau review ;) review lagi yap ;)

**SasuHina-san Uchiha Hinata ,** ohayo ;), maksudnya udah disampaikan di chapter ini, semoga jawabannya memuaskan ya #berharapbanget. Iyap gak Ree hapus kok apalagi kalo yang nge-riview buanyaak :D. tenang aja Rated M kok tapi soft :D. makasih udah mau review, review lagi yah ;)

**Na'cchan TnM** , salam kenal juga Na ;). Iyap akan Ree coba apdet kilat. Makasih ya udah mau review, review lagi yak ;)  
><strong>Fergie males login <strong>**,** hehe gak papa, maaf kependekan akan Ree coba panjangin. Puteri kegelapan itu emang Hinata ;), makasih yah fergie udah mau review. Review lagi yak ;)

**Fujiwara Ami**, terima kasih udah mau ngeriview dan memberi masukan buat Ree dan itu sangat membuat Ree senang ;), baiklah akan Ree perbaiki di chap semoga Fujiwara gak tau deh jalannya #plakk :D. iyap, Review lagi yahh. Ree tunggu lho masukannya ;)  
><strong>KatesCalifornia<strong>, semoga dichap ini udah kejawab ;), makasih ya udah mau review. Review lagi yap, ditunggu lho :).  
><strong>uchihyuu nagisa<strong> , makasih udah mau review, Ree panggil nya apa ya? Nagisa senpai kah atau apa? #hehe bingung. Okedeh makasih yah Nagisa-senpai, Review lagi yak, Ree tunggu lho :D

**lavender hime chan**** , **iya udah Ree apdet ;), makasih ya udah mau Review dan semoga chap 2 ini udah panjangan dikit ==" #ditabokk, Review lagi ya senpai ;)

**Prevous ,** salam kenal juga Prevous, wah senang sekali dapet Readers yang ramah ;), oke akan Ree coba untk apdet kilat yaa ;). Lemonnya tunggu ajah ya :D. terima kasih uda mau kasih masukan dan itu sangat membantu. Review lagi ya prevous ;)

**MeijirawaSHL **, salam kenal juga meiji ;), iyap semoga dichap 2 udah sedikit kejawab ;), dichap ke 2 ini udah diberitahukan siapa itu puteri kegelapan ^^, uhm kayaknya iya deh Sasuke suka Hinata #digplaked :D. makasih ya meiji udah mau review , review lagi yah ;)  
><strong>Leegakpunyakun <strong>, makasih lee udah mau review ;), lihat aja di google lee. Karena saya juga belajar buat akun dari Google :). Review lagi yaa ;)  
><strong>Sasuhina-caem <strong>**, **makasih ;), iya gak jadi Ree hapus :D. Ree perempuan :D. bagi saya Sasuke cocok jadi vampire :D #ditabok. Review lagi yaa ;)

**Selena Gomez, **makasih udah mau review ;), udah dilanjut kok. Review lagi yahh :).

**ReiUchiFfer, **gak kok, ini gak terinspirasi dari mana pun hanya dapat dari otak saya sendiri ;).okedeh semoga chap 2 ini memuaskan ya ;), review lagi yak ;) makasih banyak udah mau review ;)

Baiklah terima kasih buat yang udah mau Review mau pun Silent leaders deh ;).

Review lagi yahh, kalo yang Review chap 2 banyak maka akan Ree lanjutkan Chap 3 ;).

Semoga chap 2 Memuaskan karena Ree sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga ;)

Sampai jumpa di Chap 3 yahh ;)

.

.

.

.

Mind to RnR? Please :).


End file.
